Marcapoo Week 2019
by ADdude
Summary: A series of drabble for marcapoo week 2019. Little loving moments between Marco and Hekapoo and their lives together.
1. Chapter 1: Marriage

**Marcapoo Weel 2019**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 01 Getting Married

Hekapoo smiled, "You truly earned these. I underestimated you."

Marco looked at the scissors nestled in his hands, he'd spent years chasing Hekapoo for these, and now the long journey was over.

The flames of the forge flickered brightening up the somewhat dim lighting in the room. For someone so associated with fires, Hekapoo didn't do much in the way of illumination. Still, the few candles and torches did give the room a subtle glow even if it were less light then he'd hope.

"I can't believe it's over," Hekapoo said somewhat soft tone, her hands feeling Marco's arms. "the years seem to fly by. And look at you now, you've changed so much."

The truth be told Hekapoo wouldn't have minded it if it had lasted a bit longer. The years tended to drag on with her, immortality could be a bore, but it didn't seem to so bad while she was teasing Marco and having fun with him.

Hekapoo just shook her head, "Okay, I guess its time for you to head home. Bet there are loads of people to catch up with and stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Marco brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "Man, I really can't believe it. Sometimes I thought about what I would do when I finally got these scissors. The longer I spent here, the less I thought about it, just nothing seemed right. I never really knew how I would go back to Earth. I was never sure what I would tell everyone. I could never picture the life I would have back there after everything I've been through."

Hekapoo opened her mouth to say something, to try and reassure him, but she stopped when Marco continued.

"I don't know when but after a while, when I picture my future after getting these scissors, there was one idea. There was one thought that seemed to get clearer as time passed, as more time we fought, and I chased you." Marco took a deep breath, "The more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to spend time with you."

"What are you saying, Muscles?"

Marco dug through his jacket pocket; it was just a small keepsake he got from some grateful royal that he saved from some bandits. He got down on his knee and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Hekapoo," Marco began, "we've had this thing between us for years now. I guess I've always been a bit of afraid to as exactly what it was. But I've always thought it was something special, and it was to me. So, I'm asking you here and now… Hekapoo will you marry me?"

Hekapoo stared blankly at Marco, her head spinning. This was a new experience, in all of her years no one had ever done anything like this. Hekapoo gasped as she felt her heart beat crazy in her chest, and her mouth went dry.

Her hands trembled, and she took a step back.

Marco felt like someone punched him in the gut. "H-Poo?" He got up, he felt like an idiot he must have freaked her out, "Hekapoo? I'm sorry. I-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," Hekapoo let out tears starting to escape her eyes and a smile on her face. "Yes, I will marry you."

Marco couldn't force himself to say anything.

Marco pulled her close and kissed her; he could feel lips curl into a smile as they kissed. After a moment, he grabbed her by her hips and lifted her as they continued to kiss. They pulled away, and Hekapoo just smiled at him.

"You picked me up?"

Marco continued to hold her so they could look each other in the eyes, "Yeah, well, I can't lean down for all our kisses, Shorty."

"I'm not short; you're too tall. You better get used to leaning in cause we're going to be doing a lot of it." Hekapoo placed her hand on his hand and pulled in for another kiss.

At that moment, the door broke down, and Star Butterfly stared at Hekapoo, making out with some hot stud in a leather jacket.

"Ah, okay," She blushed unsure of what to do, it didn't look like they even noticed her. "I'll come back later, okay?"

Star walked away, not thinking she should interrupt.

* * *

Author's** Notes: For my first entry for **the this** years **marcapoo** week. These will all be random drabble that will probably have nothing to do with my other fics so yeah. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2: OffSpring

**Marcapoo Week 2019**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 02 Offspring

Rafael and Angie watched as a small girl no more than four ran around the backyard playing with two dragoncycles.

She was a small girl with small yellow horns popping out curly reddish hair. She wore a t-shirt with scissors design and a pair of black shorts that let her run around. That was little Seraph Diaz, the daughter of Marco and Hekapoo.

Nachos swung her tale in front of Seraph as she tried to catch it and every time just missing it.

"I've almost got it!" Seraph declared as she jumped on the tail.

The tail moved out of her grasp just as she tumbled to the ground.

Cinnabar, her mother's dragoncycle, gave her a playful lick and helped pick herself up. The dragons belonged to her parents and were very protective over her.

Seraph was happy to play with the dragoncycles.

Today was a special day, her mom and dad went away for a bit and left with her grandparents. She loved her grandparents so she was having fun.

"Seraph," Angie called to the little girl. "your parents are here."

Seraph cheerfully skipped towards the house.

"You're parents are in the living room," Angie took her hand and walked her towards the room.

There was a sense of something important, ever someone as young as Seraph sensed it.

She quickly found her parents sitting on the living room couch. Her mama was holding something in a bundle.

"Hey sweetie," Marco waved her over.

Seraph carefully made her way over to them unsure of what to do.

"Come here and meet you new little brother." Hekapoo spoke softly.

Seraph crept over and moved onto her father's lap to get a good view. In Hekapoo's arms blinking barely awake was this tiny squish face wrapped in blankets. He had messy reddish hair, maybe a little redder than hers and his eyes were a shimmering red and yellow.

Seraph was still mesmerized by the idea that in her mother's belly waited a small baby but it was true. Seraph remembered placing her on her mother belly and feeling a small kick. It seemed like magic, it just didn't seem possible that a small sibling would show up. Her parents got a room ready and packed a bag ready to go to the hospital. Her father even did his best to wake up early and make her mother in breakfast in bed.

Now after months the baby was here and it seemed like something out of dream. She reached out to touch him but paused, he looked so soft that she was afraid that if she touched him her might break.

"Just be careful," Marco told her,

Seraph leaned closer to look at the baby, "So, he's my brother? He doesn't have any horns."

Hekapoo snorted, "You didn't have any horns when you were born either, thank goodness. He grow some when he's a little older."

Seraph reached over to pat his head, she half expected to find some tiny little horns ready to sprout out.

Seraph found a small little hand grab her fingers, they were so small and wrapped so tightly around her finger.

"Strong little grip, huh?" Hekapoo asked her.

"Yeah," Seraph smiled as she tugged her finger free. Seraph just giggled, "Don't worry Alex I promise I'll take care of you and I'll be the bestest big sister ever."

* * *

**Author's notes: So a little out of canon story. Special thanks to broccoliude for letting me borrow his oc for Seraphs little brother here. My canon seraph doesn't have a brother but I think she'd do her best to be a good big sister. So let me know what you guys think and leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Another Way

**Marcapoo Week 2019**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 03 Finding Another Solution

"You want to destroy magic?!" Marco shouted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Star told him she wanted to destroy magic.

"It's the only way to save the monsters." Star told him, "besides magic hasn't brought anything good."

"Star, it brought us together. If you destroy magic what about us."

"Glossaryck said that magic would put us back where we belong, me on Mewni and you on Earth. Everyone gets sent back home."

"And with magic gone, then no portals," Marco stood there in the tavern, "that means we won't be able to see Kelly, Talon, Brunzetta, or anyone in any other dimension."

"I know!"

"What about them? What about everyone?! People with friends in other dimensions, people they love, they'll be split up and will never be able to see them again!"

"Marco!" Star raised her voice, "There is no other way! If we don't do this all the monsters are going to die and it's going to be our fault! We have to do this!"

Marco stared at her for a moment before his expression dropped and he took a step back and shook his head, "Star, I can't do this."

Star was silent as she watched Marco just walked away she tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Star turned to her mother and Eclipse both silent unsure what to say.

Hekapoo spoke up, "I'll go talk to him."

Marco sat at a table alone, choosing a table next to the black voice and Hekapoo just pulled a chair and sat down besides him.

The fiery demon turned back to the royals who were by the bar talking things over, it didn't seem like Moon was on board with the plan either but maybe Star was turning Moon to her side.

"Marco," Hekapoo stared, "what's wrong?"

"This plan is wrong,"

"Okay,"

"If magic dies people will be split up forever. If this happens people will die." He paused, "You will die."

Hekapoo was silent, "Yeah, well, I'm made of magic if there is no magic I'd be gone."

"And you're okay with that?" Marco just looked at the void.

Hekapoo mused to herself for a bit, "Maybe, I mean I am part of the reason for making this mess." Hekapoo didn't feel like lying or holding anything back, "Eclipsa left and she left Shastacan in charge so me and the rest of the Commission had to listen to him. She didn't plan that out, really. And it's not like he didn't give us good reasons, he always pointed out at all the people Globgor had eaten, at the dark magic Eclipsa used," Hekapoo scratched her head, "I mean, even when she was kid she was powerful and some of the dark spells she made gave us the creeps. And people started talking, the run away Queen ran away with the prince of darkness, the kingdom was freaked out and we knew that if something wasn't done it would get worse." Hekapoo looked down at the drink she brought with her, "And the stuff with Meteora, we didn't know anything about that until after it happened. Shastacan handed her over to that robot and he found Festivia, we replaced her so the kingdom wouldn't worry about an heir. Then He got himself eaten by Globgor were tied and he crystallized him."

Hekapoo took a deep breath, she didn't know how long she held that in. She never really told anyone the detail.

Hekapoo continued wanting to unburden herself, "We did our best with Festivia, I showed her the universe and tried to be supportive and all things done, I think she did okay. We gave her as much freedom as we could to make her decisions and for the most part she just worked on keeping her people calm."

Hekapoo hoped that Festivia was happy, she knew behind the parties and the smiles the girl was worried about her people but she hoped in the end she truly was happy.

"Do you deserve to die?" Marco asked her, "You were following orders, you were trying to keep things in order, it might not have been perfect but do you and the High Commission deserve to die for that."

Hekapoo couldn't answer that.

"How about all the other magical being in the universe? Because I know that you and the commission aren't the only ones. If Star does this will they be okay?"

Again Hekapoo couldn't answer."

"I want the monster to be okay, but I don't think I can do this knowing that so many will suffer because of this."

Hekapoo took a sip of her drink, "Then what will you do,"

"I don't know, I just can't believe that Star would do something so reckless."

"Marco," Hekapoo shook her head, "Its Star she's the queen of reckless. She can't sent to Earth because she started a huge fire with Doop-Doop, and last I heard she never did anything about him and that's in a shed somewhere. You've been her squire and your going to tell me that you didn't have to fix some issue for her."

"Well, yeah, but nothing like this."

Hekapoo rubbed her face, "You do this Marco,"

"Do what?"

"You put people you like on a pedestal and ignore all their faults. Like that Jackie girl, you liked her for years but didn't even really talk to her, and yeah you did start to get to know her and talk to her but then what did you do?" Hekapoo paused almost not wanting to say it, "You liked her but then she wasn't enough was she, she didn't measure up to Star and you left. Then you went to Star and she was dating Tom and you stayed around and became her "Squire" and I use that term loosely,"

Hekapoo felt she was venting but couldn't stop now, "Princess don't have squire, thats not their jobs. You just wanted to be near her even if she was with another guy and it killed you a little didn't it?"

Marco didn't look at her but said, "Yes, Tad… well, we talked and… yeah."

Hekapoo pulled back a little, "Well, yeah and now up close you gotta face up to Star flaws. She's a good person but she's stubborn and hard head and has a real A to B kind of thinking. She's direct and just doesn't see the consequences and just focuses on the end goal. That causes her to get into trouble."

Marco sighed, "Yeah, she wrecked a cop car and just ran away. She had me scared and the punishment wasn't even that bad."

Hekapoo's tone softened, "Yeah, River is over protective and just wants the best for her so he'll pay people off so they don't complain. And Moon is good but hard to connect with people and yeah after her own mom died she's scared of opening herself up. I guess she wants to control things too, to make sure nothing bad happens but that just caused Star to rebel and with River fixing everything for her she just never learned to deal with consequences."

"It doesn't matter," Marco told her, "I told her I loved her,"

"Oh…"

"And now, I-" Marco paused trying to come up with the right words, "I just can't believe the girl I said that to is also the girl about to hurt so many,"

"Well, I've been around for a long time and I don't know if I know about love but from what I've seen it's not easy. You don't pick and choose people's best traits. You love them for the best and their worse and it's not all cup cakes and rainbows, love takes work from both people and a load of acceptance. In the end of the day you both want to be together, you work to be together, and its worth it then its real. How did you tell me your parents met?"

"My mom met my dad in a coffee shop and they saw each other and they fell in love, love at first sight."

"Yeah, that's nice but it doesn't work like that typically. You expect it to just click and the hard part it over and it's not it just the start."

Marco wanted to argue, he really did but he remember his mom saying that before they got married she and his dad broke up a number of times. It was hard to believe when he knew they were so happy and so in love with each other.

"Now," Hekapoo continued, "if you can't accept this, accept what Star is willing to do maybe…"

"Maybe…" Marco knew there were things he just couldn't accept, he left out a small tired laugh, "It still doesn't help the monsters."

"Yeah, time isn't on our side."

Marco blinked and got up. "Time! What about your dimension? We go there and we can spend a few years coming up with a good plan."

"Well, yeah, I don't know. Star won't agree to it."

"Then lets do it together," Marco on his feet held out his hand to her, "we did a lot of crazy stuff when I was on your trial. I'm sure together we can do one more. What do you say H-Poo?"

Hekapoo want to say something it was a crazy plan, the royals would never agree to it but she wanted to do it. There was a very good chance she'd be dead before the day ended, so what did she have to lose?"

"Okay,"

Marco smiled and pulled out his scissors and formed a portal and they both walked in.

At the other end of the bar Star saw the portal vanish.

Moon said, "Star…"

In a bright glow Star transformed into her butterfly form and created a portal into the Magic Realm, "I guess the portal network is back up

0000

Hekapoo and Marco arrived at the forge quickly, Marco got his leather jacket as they prepared to come up with a plan to beat Mina and her super army. Hekapoo sent a few clone to scout the area, and gather as much information as she could. They could spend years here and very little would change in Mewni. This might work, this might work.

0000

The forge was covered with plans that all had been scrapped and a variety of weapons. It had been a little more than a year, they spent most of their time in the forge trying to come up with a plan. Sometimes they went to try and get some sort of mega magical weapon or tool to help them but none were coming up all that great.

Hekapoo had seen Mina fight, the sword of her was the worst of it. One strike of that sword could end anyone and every warrior had one of those things,

They had no way to negate it or counter or halt it. Mina herself could take untold amount of damage.

After a quest for something that turned out to be a waste of time, Marco quickly fell asleep on the couch when they arrived.

Hekapoo brought over a blanket at placed it over him and sat besides him.

She had a time limit now, it was a strange one whenever Star fulfilled her plan she'd be gone and she wasn't exactly sure when that would happen. Any moment now she would just be gone.

Hekapoo wondered how mortals dealt with that thought in the back of their mind. She really didn't know what else to do with her time. She curled up next to Marco and closed her eyes to rest, it was a small comfort but if the worst happened then she would be glad he would be there.

0000

Four Years had passed and they made little to no progress. They found some things that would work as armor for Marco but it wasn't perfect, it could only take so many hits. It would be hard to get more and Hekapoo was good but she couldn't make it for everyone.

Gray hair had started to sprout in Marco's hair, not many but enough to start seeing the age on him.

They had thought about trying to get Omni and Father Time to help stabilize his age but they wouldn't manage it in the short time they had.

The battle could be lost before they managed it.

They had to make the most of the time they had, and it was running out for both of them.

0000

During the trial they had stolen moments.

Moments of passion.

Moments of stolen kisses.

Nights were their bodies met.

They never made much of it during the trial, they told themselves it was fun. Why didn't it feel like that anymore? Their bodies were nest to each other without so much as cloth between them. Hekapoo laid awake as Marco slept his arms holding her close.

She didn't want this to end, her life had lacked his presence.

Maybe it was because they spent every day together but she really noticed how much she missed him before. She wanted more.

She found her hand in his and squeezed it, she closed her eyes to let sleep take her when she felt him squeeze her hand back.

0000

Ten Years.

Marco had distinguished gray hairs though he was still fitter than most men in their prime.

They were having dinner together.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked Hekapoo, "It's not an air tight plan."

"No plan is." Hekapoo admitted, "But time isn't on our side. You've only got a few decades left and… if magic is destroyed…"

"I know, I don't want to risk that either."

Marco reached for her hand as he intertwined their fingers.

0000

The Solarian Warriors had the monsters at the edge of a cliff and Mina was towering over River and Globgor. A portal ripped open space and out came Marco, he was 15 again and wearing leather jacket made out of the skin of the toughest beast and pant mixed with skins and metals.

In one hand was a new katana forged for him by Hekapoo.

"Mina!" Marco called out, "Stop this now and no one needs to get hurt."

Mina scoffed, "Didn't you run away a couple of minutes ago? And now you're here to try and take me out alone?"

"Not exactly alone," A teen girl in armor and short red haired walked next to him.

Higgs went into the Neverzone and became a legendary warrior and got cursed with immortality. Marco and Hekapoo found her and gave her a chance to save Mewni.

"Ah, Yammy, you do know how to show a girl a good time." Ridding her polar bear came Brunzetta weapon in hand.

"You think you three could actually take me?" Mina chuckled,

"I never said three," Marco smirked.

Another portal opened up and out stepped the Spider-Bite Princess, "Attack!"

Thousands of spiders crawled out of the portal and raced towards the Solarian soldiers quickly getting into their suits of armor and attacking them from the inside. They struggled to swat them but it was difficult through their own armor.

A portal opened up underneath the monsters and they appeared next to Hekapoo and Ludo and his brothers.

Dennis smiled, "Everyone in the forest, anyone who can fight we got weapons. We need everyone we can get."

More portal began to open up soon the sky was filled with eagles, as Warthmelior and Dace Lucitor showed up leading an army of demons.

Another Portal showed up with the Johansen's all ready for a fight, more portals popped open with mewman soldiers, merefolks, the Pony Heads, and every ally that they pair could muster.

Marco smiled, "You think you're right but there are a lot of people here who disagree."

"Yeah, and you-" Mina didn't get to finish her though as another portal opened up and ridding a huge wave of water a pirate ship crushed into her.

"Yeah!" A dolphin pirate cheered.

Over the sky came Omni with Rhombulus, Sean, and Reynaldo by his side.

Mina spat out the water as she pulled her from underneath the boat.

"Idiots!" Mina yelled, "You're on the wrong side!"

"No," Rhombulus shouted.

"Our time has passed," Reynaldo told her, "so has yours, time to make amends and to pay for our errors."

"What?" Mina asked.

"You attacked Moon," Omni explained, "we made mistakes but you betrayed the person you said you were loyal to."

Hekapoo had a talk with them before the battle started and gave them a very good reason why they should flip sides. The Sanctuary suddenly burst open and Eclipsa, Moon and Meteora hit the ground changing from their butterfly forms as black veins covered their bodies.

Moon mumbled, "They attacked us."

Black Unicorns snarled as they stampeded from the sanctuary turning anything they touched into black.

Tom rode on one of them his eyes blank. Above them flew Star glowing a dark green as her gold wings now turned black.

Maybe it had been the corrupted magics way to protect itself but as she tried to destroy the magic the unicorns attacked and the others arrived too late to help.

0000

The Battle turned into a three way battle as the Solarian fought, the Mewman forces, against the corrupted magic forces.

Marco fought against Star, his sword deflecting her magic as best it could. Star fought with blasts or dark magic that seemed to shatter and erode anything they touched.

Omni managed to get to the royals before Mina got to them and brought them to the edge of the battle where Hekapoo waited controlling the flow of everyone.

"You don't look so good," Hekapoo commented.

"Agreed,"Moon coughed dropping the wand she'd be clinging to.

Her breathing was getting hard.

"This is bad," Hekapoo told her, " the corruption is deep."

"Maybe we should get you out of here," Rhombulus suggested.

Eclipsa noted that Hekapoo was wearing a backpack thing that seemed to move.

"What is that?" Eclipsa gestured to it.

A tiny head popped out of the bag and giggled at them.

Meteora sniffed at the new figure.

"Hekapoo, is that a baby?" Moon questioned.

"Here name is Seraph."

"Uh, whose the father?" Eclipsa questioned.

"Me and Marco went into my dimension to try and come up with a plan, we spent a decade together and stuff happened." They caught the glimmer of a small ring on her finger. "And well, you know where babies come from. Sorry but this is my resignation, I can't let you destroy magic, If I go I get it but I'm not risking my daughter who is half magic. Marco is right too many would suffer to fix out mistakes." Hekapoo took Seraph out of her carrier and sat her besides them.

Moon understood then, Why the Commission changed their sides they couldn't trust Mina, she could turn on the baby too and after loosing Lekmet they didn't have the heart to risk one more of their family.

"I'm not sure there is anything to be done." Moon frowned.

Seraph grabbed the wand, Hekapoo just scolded, "Thats not a toy."

The wand transformed into a rattle.

Star Picked up Marco and raised him high in the air.

"Star! I don't know what happening but you have to fight it!" Marco pleaded with Star.

She wasn't talking, her expression blank her blonde hair tainted black and her heart cheek marks cracked.

Beneath them the battle wasn't going better as people had to fall back as more of the black goo covered the area a few of the Solarian got trapped in it making everyone fearful and stay as far away.

Marco was forced to grapple Star and grab her wing to turn her and cause her to crash.

"Marco!"

Marco blinked as he head turning to the source of the scream, Hekapoo still holding onto their child.

Star's wings buzzed as she tilt her head towards the wand in the babies hands.

She flew to Seraph and pushed Hekapoo away with a triple palm strike.

Star flew up in the air holding the wand it glowing bright green, the goo from the temple rose and the unicorns roared as it moved faster.

All the while Seraph clinging to her new toy and crying as she died. The High Commission tried to reach the child but a blast of energy pushed them back.

The baby screamed dangling from the wand, Star's only reaction was a blank look.

"Seraph!" Her parent screamed out.

The baby heard her parent loving voices and the wand reacted to emotions coming the baby. A faint pink light glowing came from the wand mixing with the green glow.

Star's own emotion corrupted resonated with the child's simple desire to be reunited with her loving parents. This all started with a tantrum from Star and now a baby's tantrum clashed. The pure emotions from an innocent child with its own magic burned through the corrupted magic. The lights mixed until a bright pink light filled the wand and spread across touching everything.

The light faded away and the corruption was wash away leaving several confused people. The Solarian warriors reverted to their normal selves, the rage that filled them washed away, many regretting their actions. The royals found the dark veins gone and Globgor found without the power Mina had he was healed. The monster king was happy to scoop up his wife in daughter in his arms.

Meteora giggled in their arms only pausing to touch her mother's face now missing her cheek marks.

The magic filled water was filled with many confused unicorns, many which were returning to the magical realm.

Star moaned as she laid on a crocodile while the baby Seraph sat on her stomach nibbling the rattle.

Marco and Hekapoo rushed and scoped Seraph up while Moon got Star.

"Star! Are you all right?" Moon asked.

Star looked around confused barely noticing her and her mother's marks had vanished. She only noticed Marco and his new family, "He found a new way," she said with a sad smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey, so this is my attempt at a different ending. I'm not 100% happy with it but I only have so much time these days and I got hurt yesterday so my typing has been slowed. I refused to post a day late! Anyway, let me know what you guys think and leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cuddles

**Marcapoo Week 2019**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 04 Cuddles

It had been a rough day for Marco their trip to Lava Lake had been rough, and as the morning sun rose, he was well into his birthday.

Talking to Kelly had helped him a lot, but sometimes he just needed something. Star was off hanging out with Tom, and after everything Kelly had to head home and Marco couldn't stand to be there alone.

Marco sneezed, and he climbed into his bed.

He hoped he wasn't catching a cold, his birthday was in the middle of autumn, but he wasn't used to the Mewni autumn, they were a lot colder than the ones at Echo Creek. He made sure to close the windows and everything, but maybe the windows were that great for this climate.

The last time I saw his parents, they gave him his present early, and he found a new DVD of his favorite Mackie Hand movie. Today he decided to play it on his laptop while he rested in bed.

He nested himself in and hit play when a portal formed into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Muscles." Hekapoo let herself into the room.

"Hekapoo?"

"Hey," She chuckled, "What's with this?" She motioned to the blankets.

"I'm cold."

Hekapoo huffed, "Fine, where's everyone? Where Star? I half figured she'd have dragged you of bed to drag to some special birthday breakfast; it's the only reason I showed up so early."

Marco glanced back to the screen, " Uh, she's with Tom."

Hekapoo hesitated, she heard the saddened tone in Marco's voice, Star had forgotten his birthday. "Ah, so what are you doing?"

"Just watching a movie that my parents got me."

"Sounds like fun, mind if I join you?"

"Marco blinked, "Uh, yeah, sure."

Hekapoo sat beside him and yanked the blanket to cover herself with it too as she inched closer to him.

"Hekapoo, what are you doing?"

"You said you were cold, well, I'm hot, remember?" Hekapoo motioned to the flame, "I'll keep you warm."

"Oh! Okay, thanks."

Hekapoo cuddled close to him as they both watch the movie together.

It wasn't much, but Marco appreciated the company, it was his birthday, and he was glad he didn't have to be alone.

* * *

Author's** Notes: Hey. Struggling along this week. Injury and just not feeling great. Rough at work. Anywho. here another drabble a short and sweet one let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Crossover

**Marcapoo Week 2019**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 05 Crossover

A portal formed mid-air and Hekapoo, and Marco stepped out of it.

"This isn't the place, is it?" Marco looked around, the portal closing behind them.

Hekapoo sighed, "No, it's kinda hard to get there even for me. So give me a minute."

Marco looked around and from what he could tell they were in some weird gift shop.

"Hey!" An older man in a black suit and a red fez walked in. "We're closed! I thought I got rid of the last tourist. Unless you're going to buy something get out."

"Yeah, we're leaving." Hekapoo quickly cut open another portal and jumped in.

Marco paused the old guy wasn't shocked by the sudden portal just mildly surprised that it was happening at all. He'd seen weirder.

Marco was about to ask him about it when a hand from the portal grabbed him and pulled him in.

Marco tumbled out onto a sandy beach.

"Yeah, I can already tell you this isn't the place," Marco told her, his eyes fell onto a massive statue of a woman with four arms who wore a mask on her head. It looked like a house had been built at the base of the statue.

"Yeah, I might have been off a little bit."

Marco sighed when something rubbed against him, a big pink lion. Marco didn't think any lions were pink and he jumped back because it was a freaking lion. The lion moved close to him, and Marco held out his hand to fight it off, but it just sniffed his hands innocently.

"You can play with a kitty later," Hekapoo opened yet another portal and pulled Marco in.

The next world they found themselves in a swamp.

"Don't say it," Hekapoo told Marco before he could start.

"Hey," A short distance away at the shore, a pink frog boy with a goggle hat sat next to a purple tadpole with a yellow ribbon.

"Hey," Marco returned the greeting.

"Let's get going; they're waiting." Hekapoo formed another portal, and they both stepped in.

The frog asked, "Hey, did they kinda look like Anne?"

The Tadpole said, "Yeah, we probably should have stopped them from leaving. Anne probably would have wanted to talk to them; maybe they could have gotten her home."

The frog boy blinked, "Yeah, Uh, let's not saying anything about this."

Marco and Hekapoo found themselves in a strange snow-covered land. Marco tugged on his hoodie, and he wiped some off the much off his shows.

Hekapoo kicked at the snow to get the much off. Then they heard a clang, Hekapoo reached down and pulled out a small round robot with two verticle eyes.

"Are my mother?" A perky voice let out.

"Ah, I'm no one's mom," Hekapoo said, handing it off to Marco.

The orb-like bot said, is a in a different somber voice, "Makes sense, should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

Marco found three snowmen the last one was missing its head, so he just plopped the orb there.

Hekapoo made another portal and step through without another word. Marco followed waving back at the little robot before he left.

As the portal closed the robot just spoke to itself.

"Okay, bye. I guess they're gone forever."

"Did their numbers reach zero that fast?"

At the next stop, Marco looked at a strange alien sky with a strange world above them. "I'm sure we're not even on the right planet," Marco smirked, happy to have a chance to tease Hekapoo for once.

"Don't complain, I don't need back seat portaling," Hekapoo groaned, then winced as she heard a banjo play. "Let's get out of here."

Another portal and the pair vanished.

Soon a little fellow with orange hair and a green hat rode by on a blue dinosaur-like creature. The orange fellow wandered by strumming his banjo. "Hey, Sylvia you got any requests?"

The pair found themselves in a dark office and Marco couldn't help but feel a strange sense of dread and an overbearing pressure.

At the desk, a chair spun towards them, a man with unnaturally dark skin and a mouth filled with sharp teeth glared at them. He wore a fancy black suit and a black top hat along with a monocle.

His voice raspy and slimy at the same time, he snarled at them, "Get out."

Hekapoo quickly opened a portal, and both of them left as quickly as possible.

"Darling!~" A young woman with a lizard hoodie walked in, "Did you call me?"

"You could have been useful five seconds ago." The man groaned.

They tumbled to what looked like to be a shopping center, but in the parking lot, three people seemed to be fighting robots. The plaza was being torn apart as a blue alien fought off an alien and a girl kicked flames at another robot. A young boy about 6-11 threw glowing punches at one of the robots knocking one of their heads off.

A red robot head fell next to the pair; it had a brain in a clear case on the top of his head.

"Hey," The robot greeted them, "do you mind throwing me towards my body?"

"Sure," Marco picked up the dead and tossed him back to the battle.

"Okay, I think I got it now," Hekapoo announced creating another portal.

In a home built inside a tree, a young man in a blue shirt and hat sat next to a green young woman with a brown hood and twig-like horns sat at a table together.

"Are you sure they're coming?"

The young woman sighed, "Yeah, she's always late. I don't know how when she's supposed to be the mistress of portals."

The portal opened up, and out came out Hekapoo and Marco.

"I know, I know," Hekapoo told her, "Sorry I'm late, Huntress Wizard."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She said calmly.

Marco blinked, for a second he thought he heard Pony head but somehow sensible.

"Hey My name's Finn," The young man introduced himself to Marco.

"I'm Marco," Marco shook his hand, "Hey, is that a metal arm?"

"Yeah," Finn shrugged, "It's a long story."

Marco thought he might have touched a sensitive; he decided to change topics when he noticed a sword next to him, "Is that your sword?"

"Yeah, it's new, I'm still breaking it in."

"Oh! Yeah, I got a new sword too. Maybe we could spar sometime."

"Okay, got us some food, and luckily I planned for someone to be late," Huntress Wizard started setting out food for her guests.

"One time!" Hekapoo groaned, "Besides should you be bringing this up after that incident at Wizard City I got you out of?"

"Yeah, by the way, we found where you lost Bella Noche."

They sat around the table and had a good together and enjoyed their simple double date.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so here's my entry for the cross over entry. Let me know if you guys know which one I cross over with. Leave a review telling me what you think. FYI I'm taking the day today to recover from my injury so wish me luck.**


	6. Chapter 6: Outfit Swap

**Marcapoo Week 2019**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 06 Outfit Swap

"Yuck!" Hekapoo let out as she stopped into Marco's room. Hekapoo was covered in mud; she just slipped off Nachos at the wrong moment when she came to drop off the dragon.

Marco was following close by cleaning whatever he could.

Hekapoo had a bit of trouble when she arrived and tripped into a mud puddle, Marco might have laughed if Hekapoo hadn't been so furious.

"If you want, you can use the shower, and I'll try and clean everything up. I can even try to clean your dress. Just leave it by the door, and I'll go get you some fresh towels."

Hekapoo huffed, annoyed by the situation, "Yeah, thanks."

Hekapoo made her way to the bathroom, and Marco quickly got some fresh towels and placed them in front of the bathroom door.

Marco took her dress and took it to the washing machine and started it up. Then he got some cleaning supplies and started to clean the rest of the mud that Hekapoo had tracked in.

A few minutes later, Marco cleaned up the mud and was happy with his work. Soon Marco heard the water of the shower stop.

"Hekapoo must be finishing with the shower." Marco went to check up on her dress.

It would still be a few minutes before it was done the washing and then he'd have to dry it.

Marco went back to his room, and he heard Hekapoo humming from inside his room. As he went to open up the door, a thought struck him, since he was washing his clothes, what was Hekapoo going to wear? He started opening the door, and he feared he was about to live out a terrible anime cliche.

Though that was averted, he found Hekapoo wearing his leather jacket, old ripped hoodie, and his jeans. It was the usual outfit he wore in her dimension thought she added his old I kissed a Ninja shirt.

Marco blinked.

Hekapoo straightened the jacket and turned to Marco, "What? were you expecting me to go out in the buff?"

"…Uh, no."

Hekapoo smirked, "Right, Muscles. I'm guessing my dress is still washing so I figured you wouldn't mind me borrowing some of your clothes." Hekapoo noticed how Marco was staring at her, "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, I'm just that you look good in that."

Hekapoo smiled, "Of course, I look good in everything." Hekapoo took a step closer and patted his cheek, "But thanks for saying so, now if we have time you wanna go and take a ride?"

Marco smiled, "Sure let's go."

"And Maybe when we get back you can dress up in my dress." Hekapoo smirked, "I'm sure you'd look good in that too."

Hekapoo walked off smirking.

* * *

Author's** Notes: Outfit swap! Well, I'm feeling better so heading back to work today. Tomorrow is the last day of the **of the** week and I might a be a little late to post but should still have it in time. You know, just probably want to rest up a bit more. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7:Dragoncycle Adventures

**Marcapoo Week 2019**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from svtfoe**

* * *

Chapter: 07 Dragoncycle Adventures

Marco walked past the forge with Hekapoo by his side. They both thought about going out for a ride today.

Hekapoo got her very own dragoncycle after Marco ended ridding Nachos more she thought it was a good thing to get her own. Hekapoo got a dragoncycle and named it Cinnabar.

It was pretty for both of them, each of them having a dragoncycle let them race and ride together it helped bond the riders together. They loved to ride their dragoncycles into the mountains or forest and find a private campsite for just them.

It was even lucky that both Nachos and Cinnabar got along, which was good since they both spent most of their time in the care of Hekapoo.

Marco was pretty happy that Nachos had a playmate; he was afraid she was getting lonely without him around.

Hekapoo had cleared them out a big spot and built a shelter, and it honestly looked a lot like a big dog house. The dragons had filled with things to make a large nest make themselves comfortable a variety of things they dragged in, like toys and sparkly things.

They arrived there to find the dragons nestled together in their nest, neither reacted to the new presences.

"They've been like this for a while," Hekapoo shrugged, "nothing I've done has got them out."

Marco leaned over and gave Nachos a pat on the head, "Hey Nachos, daddy is here. You feel sick or something?"

"Daddy?" Hekapoo chuckled at it, "I thought I was the only who called you that."

Marco ignored her and continued to check on his dragon.

"You look a little tired, but I don't think you're sick." Marco frowned, hoping something wasn't wrong. "Come on, Nachos, you can let me know if something is wrong."

The dragon and long-time companion to Marco looked at and made no sound; it gently shifted.

The action itself would mean nothing expect Marco noticed something that been hiding beneath Nachos. Nachos swayed her tail out of the way as Marco leaned in.

"Is that?—" Marco let out,

Nachos let out something akin to a small purr as Cinnabar nuzzled her.

"Okay, what's the deal, Diaz?" Hekapoo moved in closer.

"Eggs!"

Hidden beneath Nachos was a clutch of eggs all the size of a football.

"Nachos is a mommy!" Marco marveled at the eggs.

Hekapoo let out a small chuckle, "Well, you've been a naughty boy, Cinnabar."

Hekapoo gave her dragoncycle a good head pat.

"No wonder you didn't move," Marco looked at Nachos, "You're just trying to keep your eggs warm."

Marco was sure that Nachos was smiling as she shifted to make sure she had her eggs covered.

Marco couldn't help but smile, "I'm gonna be a grandpa."

Hekapoo leaned against Marco, "You know they remind me a lot of us,"

Marco blinked," What do you mean about that?"

Hekapoo grabbed Marco's hand and placed it over her stomach, "Why do you think daddy?"

"…." Marco stared at her, unsure what she meant; it took him a moment to realize what she meant. "Ah!"

Hekapoo couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, she had hoped they would have a nice calming ride to tell him, but when this happened, it just seemed more appreciate.

0000

A small baby with fuzzy curly hair and two small yellow horns crawled upon the floor, happy exploring her home. That was until she came across a pup dragoncycle, a few of them. The pup barely larger than the baby gave a playful lick on the face to the baby's delight. The pup turned around, and a pair of other pups nudged the baby along as she then tried to climb onto the back of the dragon.

The baby smiled as she tried to sit up but managed to stay on the dragon. The dragon moved along with its brothers and sisters went into the forge to play.

Nearby Marco and Hekapoo sat on the couch happily watching their daughter play with the pups. Near them, the dragoncycle parents napped along with a few other pups nestled next to them.

* * *

Author's** notes: Honestly this chapter was the hardest for me to come up with an idea. Like I don't know **why,** I started with this one first and barely got an idea at the last day. **Honestly** the idea was based on the **maripose** and **meteora** episode, like oh would it be cute it little baby Seraph ridding a baby **dragoncycle** like how baby **mari** rode baby **meteora**.**

**Its been a rough week since I was **injuried** and I'm off the painkillers I'm still a little groggy. Anyway, I hoped you liked this week and leave me a review telling me what you think and what you liked.**


End file.
